Fangs, Fur, Blood and Tears
by girlreadsalot
Summary: That's what seems to be the things that appear most in Sarah's life lately. Why? She wished she could've just stayed on the reservation with the person she loved most. She didn't ask for this. She was just cursed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Girlreadsalot here! I was just letting you guys know that this is the long-awaited sequel for What's with those Quileute boys? And I'm really excited to get this out. You should probably read the previously mentioned story so you understand what had happened. I'd like to mention that I won't update unless I see reviews and I know that sounds mean but, I'd like to know how you guys feel about the story. I'd like to give a shout out to Vampirefairy13 for helping me come up with some ideas for this story.**

Bella Pov:

I loved being with Edward. The fact that he had left me was all water under the bridge. Now I was mad that he couldn't change me until he gave me what I wanted, which he wouldn't give me until we were married. I missed Jacob dearly. I hated having my best friend, my support, my sun gone.

I sighed and stared out the window, gazing out at the trees. Why did my life have to be so difficult?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

Edward was a mind reader, but he couldn't read my mind. It was just one of my many flaws. "Just stuff."

Edward's golden eyes looked like he wanted to ask me what kind of stuff I was thinking about but he kept it to himself. "Listen Bella, when we get to my house you must be extremely careful, okay?"

I frowned. What was going on this time? "Why?"

"You will see when we get there."

Right on cue the white house came into view. We climbed out of the car and Edward walked in front of me until we were in the living room.

"Oh Edward, stop being so paranoid. She's fine I can _see_ it." Alice snapped from somewhere in the room.

I peered around Edward and looked around the living room. Rosalie, Esme and Alice were all there. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were there too. I was scanning the room a second time when I saw her.

She had straight blonde hair, beautiful pale skin nice sharp features, like all of the vampires did. Although, she had amber eyes.

She was sitting on the white sofa, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

"Edward, who is she?" I asked coming from around him.

"She is a…family friend." He said staring evenly at the vampire.

I noticed his hesitation and I glared at him. "Did you guys change her? Did you violate the treaty? Edward! You said you wouldn't change me but you changed her! You are such a hypocrite!"

Edward winced as my last sentence pelted him. He took a deep breath. "No Bella. We just took her in. As a human she was living in La Push while she was human, then Victoria bit her. One of your Quileute friends brought her here to live with us and learn our ways."

"My name is Sarah." She said rising and sauntering over to me. She held out her hand.

I hesitated before I shook it feeling Edward tense next to me made me uncertain.

She blinked and looked into my eyes. I saw the hurt and t he pain reflected in hers. "You know Jacob?" she asked sounding strangled.

"Um, yeah." I said looking at her. I thought I recognized her. "Wait! You're Sarah. _The Sarah_ from La Push! I met you when Jake was working on your truck one day. The Sarah with the horses!"

Sarah stiffened in front of me. Her head hung down. "I _was_ that Sarah. Then this happened." She said motioning to her body. "I had Jake sell my horses. And my home. I live here, on the other side on the boundary now. I've heard how desperately you want to be one of us. Change your mind." She pleaded taking both of my hands in hers. "It ruins lives. It took me away from the best thing I _ever_ had." She released me and turned away. "Please excuse me. I'm going out."

SARAH:

I didn't need to go "out" as the Cullens referred to the word. I needed to think. My vampire brain was fully capable of processing multiple thoughts in a minute. But I didn't necessarily need to think. I needed to remember.

When I first became a vampire my human past was very small, I hardly remembered it at all. I didn't – and still don't remember my human mother's name. Where I went to school or who I loathed in that life. I think his name was…Joe? There was one place where I could go and be alone with my past thoughts and with Jacob, without actually being 'with' Jacob.

I had developed the skill of touching an object and receiving all of the thoughts that the previous person had been thinking. If I touched a person's hand I could tell what they had been thinking. The current thoughts are a mystery to me but previous thoughts and memories that they held dear I could access.

So now I sat in my truck with my eyes closed smelling and trying to remember. The smell of werewolf made me want to wrinkle my nose. But I refused. This wasn't just any werewolf. It was Jacob. My Jake.

I had been here a few times before but the memories and the emotions I felt were too much to deal with but, I needed that shock back to reality now.

I breathed in through my nose. I smelled dark woods, a minor hint of sweetness that was so appealing. It was my blood from when I had gotten bitten. With another deep breath I took both of my hands and put them on the steering wheel.

_Images of rain pouring down as headlights fell upon a fallen tree with a bunch of blonde hair underneath. A werewolf trying to light a fire and not get burned, I felt it. Love, happiness and warmth. _

_Then there was pain. Deep shattering gut wrenching pain. Sadness, fear. Fear of loosing me. The skidding of tires on slick mud as the speedometer pushed past sixty on a wet road. There it was. Hope. But it vanished as a broken girl in the passenger seat screamed and clutched at her neck unconsciously. _

_"Carlisle, I need your help! It was Sarah she — she was bitten." That voice ripped a hole in my soul. It was Jake, crying, pleading broken. As broken as the girl on the seat. _

_Two tears fell on the steering wheel._

I opened my dry eyes and started the truck I put it in reverse and sped down the road. I didn't know where I was going. I just drove. Down the highway and out of town. I realized where I was going just in time. I slammed on the brakes sending my car into a squealing halt.

I was right there. My front tire was too close to the boundary. I took a deep breath, silently crying without tears. When I looked up I knew what I would see.

A russet wolf stood in the middle of the road, hackles raised. When my eyes met his hackles lowered but he kept my gaze. I saw the hurt, the pain and the anger reflected deep in his brown eyes. He warned me, not to come any closer because he would break if he had to kill me. Loosing me once was bad for him, but loosing me twice would surely kill him.

I turned the car around and drove back. When I got 'home' I sat in the car some more.

Finally, I slowly opened my eyes again. I felt odd, hollow inside. I slowly reached for the handle on the truck and got out. I closed the door and stared at my truck, like an idiot. Oh how I loved the red dodge pickup sitting in front of me.

I remembered the last time I talked to Jacob and how he told me we couldn't see each other anymore because we were "mortal enemies".

I went into the living room and stopped cold when I felt the tension in the air. "Who could it be?" Esme asked her golden eyes wide in concern.

"I don't know." Carlisle said staring at the paper in his hands.

"It would be somebody young, who isn't in control of themselves." Jasper said his arms crossed. He was staring at me a blonde brow raised.

"Jasper don't be absurd!" Emmett shouted as he moved next me.

Emmett was like the brother I had never had. He hung out with me and taught me vampire ways.

"She doesn't know anything. She's smarter than that and Bella was her first human."

"What's going on?" I asked. I didn't understand. What had happened that was so bad?

Carlisle looked grim.

"I'll find out anyway." I promised him.

"Go get Edward and I'll let you know then." Carlisle promised me.

I started for the back door. "Sarah, he's at—"

"Bella's I know." I interrupted Esme and I took off. When I got to Bella's house I knocked on the door.

A man with brown messy hair opened the door. "Can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Like I said a special thanks to Vampirefairy13 for being the ONLY ONE who reviewed this story. This is sort of a filler chapter where I can get the fact of the murders out there so Sarah and the readers know what it's like to be at the Cullen house when they need to find something out.**

"Is Edward here?" I asked smiling and tossing my hair over my shoulder, trying to seem more human.

"Um, yes. Come right in. How are you related to Edward?"

Shoot. I mentally smacked myself. "I'm his cousin. I'm from…Maine. Esme wants him home." I smiled and reminded myself to blink and I fidgeted a little.

"Edward! You're cousin is here." The man called.

I heard Edward make a show of clambering down the stairs and stretching. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie grunted and Edward opened the door.

When we got outside Edward turned to me. "Are you insane?"

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"You could've just came in through the window."

"Sorry, I'm not a stalker and am not skilled in the art of window climbing." I snapped.

"Never mind just get into my car." He said holding the door open for me.

I hated it when he did that. I was perfectly capable of opening a door. I knew he was trying to be nice but I didn't want nice. I wanted normal. A thought came crashing down hard on my mind. I'd never be normal ever. Things would never be the normal I used to know.

I sat in the car and put my hands on the dash. I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. The nausea overwhelmed me as the needle on the speedometer sped over ninety. I couldn't look outside at the passing greenery or I would get sick. _Edward drives so fast. I wish he would watch the road and not me._

I yanked back with a sound of disgust as the nausea immediately went away.

"That's what you get for snooping around." Edward said calmly. I could tell he wasn't being mean he just was stating a fact.

"I didn't do it on purpose and Bella thinks you drive too fast."

"Okay, enough beating around the bush. Why did you need to get me from Bella's house?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. They said I had to get you before they said anything."

Edward's face was full of concentration as we sped up the driveway. I knew he was listening to the others' thoughts.

I put my hand on his arm.

_What could it mean? _He had asked. It must've been just seconds ago; otherwise I wouldn't have known what he'd thought.

He pulled the car to a stop and together, we ran into the house.

"Speak." I said curtly as I sat down.

"Well Sarah, somebody has been killing people like crazy in the Seattle area." Carlisle said.

"Jasper implied it was you earlier." Emmett said glaring at his brother.

"Why would I do that? My eyes would be red. Not gold. C'mon Jasper, think clearly and use your brain." I said looking at him. "I'm not mad at you. I swear."

"Well, if it isn't you we should still find out who it is." Jasper said. "The Volturi will suspect us first, because they know that we're in the area. And well…Bella's still human."

Edward was holding a pillow in his hands and he kept staring at it. Like it was supposed to give him answers.

"Why don't you change her?" I offered.

He hissed at me and threw the pillow at my head.

I snagged it out of the air. _The Volturi make the rules in our world. No human can know about us because it is against the law. We had a choice, to change Bella or have her killed. Carlisle said he would change her; I just want her to have all of the human experiences she possibly can. She wants changed right after graduation. _

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Don't hiss at her like that. She just asked a question. She's still a little clueless."

"Thanks mom." I muttered. "So, we find the killer and ask them to stop?"

Jasper let out a creepy chuckle. "It won't be that easy. Who ever it is will have a thirst for human blood. They won't want to stop killing and feeding."

"So, we go and take them down."

"When?" Emmett asked.

"It'd be best for Alice to watch the Volturi closely and wait until she sees when they will come here. Until then we'll stake out and watch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is a fairly long chapter. I decided that it was best to get ALL of this out here. This is a pretty critical chapter. I really REALLY want everybody's opinion on it. And there is some foreshadowing about ****Breaking Dawn**** in here. Who can guess what it is?**

"Look over there." Emmett hissed pointing off to the left.

I looked to where he pointed below us. We were camped out on the roof of a conference building. "That guy?"

Emmett nodded. "It looks like he hasn't fed for a while though."

I studied the vampire. He was about nineteen with ashy blonde hair and black eyes. The way he walked seemed almost human. "It looks like he's been a vampire for sometime."

Emmett nodded. He pushed down the top of my head so we were hidden by the lip of the roof. "He's sniffing the air. He senses us.

I held still, not breathing and I hoped he wouldn't see us. I was sure Emmett would protect me but, I was a new born and unpredictable. I didn't know how to fight and I didn't have Emmett's brute strength or Edward's speed.

I suddenly got an idea. "Emmett, I'll be right back." I slipped over the side of building into an alley before he could stop me. "Dexter! Dexter come here boy!" I called whistling as I jogged at a human pace onto the sidewalk.

Somebody slammed into me, hard. It was the vampire. "Watch it!" He snarled at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I lost my dog have you seen him? He's a yellow Labrador." I said my golden eyes wide.

He glared down at me his black eyes were studying me. "What clan are you from?" He demanded.

"I'm a nomad." I told him calmly. "I'm just passing through and I'm leaving tonight because there have been tons of human murders. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?"

He glared at me coldly. "No."

I reached my hand out.

He looked at me calculatingly before he shook it.

I ran up to the rooftop to join Emmett after he'd left. "He's lying."

"Well?" Rosalie asked as soon as we entered the house.

Emmett shook his head. "There was one vampire. He was alone and he hadn't fed for a while."

Carlisle considered this silently from his position by the window. A look of concern crossed his flawless features.

"He was lying." I said.

"Well, what happened?" Rosalie demanded as soon as we walked through the door and Emmett stood at her side.

"We saw one vampire but he hadn't fed for a while." Emmett told her quietly.

"He was lying." I said looking at the lone pair of them evenly.

"You said that earlier. What was he lying about?"

"When I'd asked him if he knew anything about the murders he said no. Afterwards I shook his hand. He was lying."

"What did you see?"

"Just other vampires and a…party scene. That's it."

Rosalie seemed to contemplate this idea before she turned to Emmett. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle, to see what this means and then I'm going to hunt." She gave him a kiss.

I turned away from them. I couldn't be around stuff like that without my stomach clenching.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked a hand on my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking him in the eye.

He paused seeming to think for a moment. "Well, it's just because you have that look again. The look where you look like you are about to scream."

I kept eye contact while subconsciously rearranging the muscles in my face so I showed no emotion. "I'm fine." I brushed past him and stood at the window to watch the sun rise.

"There's no school today." Alice said to Edward when he entered the house. School or not Alice was always dressed at her best anyway. Her heels on top of very pricy skinnies seemed to prove that.

"I would imagine not. Edward said looking in my direction where I was still standing at the window.

I slowly slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. This was a comfortable position too. That's what sucked about being a vampire. No human stuff was left that you could trust. You were never uncomfortable, never hungry, never crying and one think could hardly hold your attention for more that a few seconds. Burning. When you were a vampire you were _always_ burning. That was one thing you could rely on.

I picked at my nails thinking about nothing and everything in particular. When I looked around the room Alice and Jasper were cuddled close together not saying anything.

Jasper seemed to enjoy the way Alice fussed with his curls all of the time. He put his arm around her.

The pain cut me like a knife and I looked away. I could have had that if it weren't for stupid Victoria. I could be sitting on the reservation with Jacob and his pack or walking on the beach.

I felt someone's gaze on me and looked up.

Alice seemed oblivious to Jasper staring at me, his golden eyes filled with curiosity. "Honey, I need to talk to Sarah for a moment, if you don't mind."

I froze._ What could he possibly want from me_? I stood up as Jasper held the back door open and motioned for me to exit with him.

He led me on a race, out into the woods and he stopped when we came across a rundown foundation and walls of a small house. He turned to me serious. "Sarah, this _needs_ to stop."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"The pain and the depression. You are driving me insane!" He said as he pulled on his silvery locks as if he were really going crazy.

I set my jaw and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. You can't stand to see a couple walk into a room arm-in-arm, much less kiss or show any other kind of affection."

I just glared away from him.

"You are hurt in a way that not even venom can heal. Aren't you?"

I pressed my lips together and nodded, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Nothing can change what happened. I can't make you feel better even though I'm an empath. Only you and Jacob can settle this together."

Jasper moved to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What do you expect me to do? He can't stand to look at me over the border."

"He can turn his back."

My mouth hung open. "Jasper this isn't fair!"

"What's not fair?" He demanded snarling as he turned back to me. "The fact that you can hardly make it through everyday? The fact that the wolf probably is more set on killing you now than he ever was? Or the fact that you live in a house of couples and the only way for you to seclude yourself so you don't feel pain is to lock yourself away in your room? But even then you can't seem to get away from the love because everything you touch holds its essence!"

I lost my grip from surprise. I didn't know Jasper knew that much about me.

"I _feel_ what you're going through every time you go out to your truck. It hurts me too." He started to walk away. "You better get back to the border. The mutt will already be there by the time you are."

I stared after him dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

**Soo, who guess the foreshadowing? Huh? Please review. Two reviews for this entire story is pretty pathetic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in eons. Here's this before y'all stone me to death or something crazy like that.**

Jasper was right, by the time I got to the border Jacob was there, dressed in cut off shorts. I noticed the way he looked down and away from me, like he was disgusted with me.

"Jacob…" I started awkwardly. I didn't know how to begin. "How are things?"

Jake decided it was time to look at me. "Fine, I guess. You?"

"I've been better." _Like when I was in your arms._ I added silently.

Jake nodded and looked away from me again. "Edward told me about…your behavior. I guess things have been pretty rough."

"Yes. It's just such a hard change. One day you're there and we're together but in an instant we can't come within three feet of each other."

He nodded regarding me with his soft brown eyes. "Sarah, this is really hard for me too."

"I know." I whispered. "Did you get rid of all of my stuff?"

Jake looked like he was hurt. He bit his lip and looked away from me. "Not yet. I will, it's just I'm not ready yet."

"Are you taking care of the horses?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Quil's helping me with that though. He knows more about them than I do."

"Jake," I saw him flinch when I said his nickname. "Sorry, just remember that I'm not dead. I'm still here, still me…sort of."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how painful it was for me? I _saw_ her bite you. I _heard _you scream. And I still wasn't good enough. The pack is being tortured because every day they have to hear how much it affects _me_. I could hardly get out of bed those days after the change. I couldn't leave your house. It was just so…you." He took a deep breath through his nose and winced. "I had my mind fooled into thinking that you would come back. But…you never did. The last time I saw you it was just conformation that you would never be the same."

"I haven't really changed that much."

"Yeah right." He snorted. "You're dead, you reek and every time I'm around you I want to kill you. Yeah, nothing has changed."

I sighed. He was being intolerable. "That's just the changes the venom made. The Venom didn't change _me_."

"Just the outside right? It's all about inner beauty. Please, spare me." He turned away from me scowling.

My mouth dropped open. "Is what we had about my looks? That's all that mattered to you?" His words stung worse than the venom that had changed me. "I thought I was your imprint! I thought _you_ were better than that."

I turned and ran away as fast as I could leaving him there, crying tears that would never fall.

When I got inside I tried to avoid the others as much as possible, Jasper particularly. I went into the basement and curled up next to the hot water pipe feeling the heat coming off it warm my skin to the point it felt like I was holding my hands over a fire.

I inched away from the pipe so I was near it but not touching it. I wished desperately I was human so I could fall asleep. Maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad if I were asleep.

The door that led upstairs opened and light pooled down at the bottom of the steps. A pair of four-inch heels came down, followed by bare legs, a mini skirt and a red silk blouse.

Rosalie's hair was piled on top of her head in a perfect French twist, a few tendrils fell loose and framed her face. She walked toward my corner calmly and when she got right in front of me she knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't really know." I admitted.

"Well, whatever happened Jasper's furious."

I told her our conversation from start to finish, I told her how I felt betrayed and confused, I told her about my past (or what I could remember of it) and I told her how much it had hurt me.

"That bastard." She didn't sound mad, thoughtful. She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. "C'mon, we're going to show him how beautiful you can be in this body."

When we got back from shopping, which was fun with Alice and Rosalie making me laugh all of the time, Edward was actually home for a change.

"Edward, I'd think you'd be with Bella." I said setting down my bags.

"She's getting ready to go see her mom in Jacksonville and I'm just here to pack so I can go with her."

"Edward," Esme said from her position on the couch, "you must be extremely careful when you take this trip. You know it's always sunny in Jacksonville."

"I understand that mother." Edward said trying to reassuring Esme.

I frowned. The only reason Edward has taken Bella out of town was to protect her. What had happened that was so dire that these precautions needed to be taken? "Will you tell me what happened before I get the gumption to find out?" I asked the room in general.

"Alice saw a vision." Emmett said. "It was of Victoria, who is after Bella. She's your creator."

At the moment I was angry and I wanted nothing more than to capture and kill the vampire who ruined my life.

Waves of calm emanated from Jasper and I was instantly the calm, collected me.

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Are we going to…get her?" I didn't want to ask if we were killing her that would seem to harsh.

"That's the plan. She's wants nothing more than to kill Bella and we need to protect her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Call me a bad fanfic mom! Sheesh I completely forgot about this story! Sorry! Sorry it's so short, sorry I've been so busy. Review please and give me some ideas so I can update faster.**

"Did I tell you about the time I met Paris Hilton?" Emmett asked me from the top of a pine tree.

"No."

"Yeah being in the same room as her like, lowered my IQ."

"Not that he has much of an IQ to begin with." Alice chuckled from her lookout spot on a rock hundreds of yards away.

I laughed. Without my vampire hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear her. "I'm sure he can be smart if he really applies himself."

"Guys, are you really talking about Emmett's IQ?" Esme asked as she stood next to me and Jasper.

Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Emmett were the look outs. They were positioned in a square so they could see the forest around them. When one of them spotted Victoria we were all going to head after her.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Three minutes!" Alice called.

I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes. She was going to be somewhere in this area, Alice's vision didn't show much but we knew that much for sure.

The three minutes ticked by like hours. By the time there was ten seconds left I was so anxious I felt like a loaded gun ready to go off at a moment's notice. Carlisle's "Alice, between us!" Snapped me out of my anxious waiting.

All off us took off at a dead sprint. Victoria was fast, almost as fast as Edward but we had her surrounded soon.

She met my eyes and let out a hiss of disapproval and ran faster.

Movement on the other side of the boundary caught my eye. The pack was running on the other side of the boundary.

Victoria was jumping sides.

Emmett made a snatch for her. He managed to grab a handful of her red curly hair before it ripped out in his hand.

All of the wolves immediately stopped. Carlisle stopped too, making all of us stop, letting Victoria get away.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Alice.

"I don't know!" She sounded upset and confused. You never heard those two emotions in Alice's voice.

Before my eyes the leader of the pack— the black wolf— changed into his human form. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at us.

Another one changed.

Then another. I recognized this one, it was Jake, he was standing stark naked in front of me shaking uncontrollably. I had never seen him this infuriated…that I could recall.

"Why did we stop? We could have caught her." Jasper said looking at them.

"You know why." The one that wasn't the leader or Jake snarled. He was shaking so bad he looked like an epileptic.

"Paul, I'm sure Emmett didn't mean to." Carlisle said calmly.

"He was on our side of the boundary _leech_!" Jacob snarled.

I winced at the word 'leech'. It sounded so…out of place on Jake's lips, snarled out of his teeth.

"Sarah, don't let your emotions go." Jasper whispered to me. "I'm too busy keeping these guys under control let alone deal with you."

I nodded, blinked and tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"You were on our side." The leader said.

"I'm sorry Sam. It will not happen—" Carlisle started.

"I was not on your side!" Emmett bellowed. "It was no man's land!"

Paul was shaking so bad now that he looked like he was going to split apart at any minute. Sure enough he turned into a wolf before my eyes. It growled and spat furiously.

"Paul do _not _go over there!" Sam demanded in an alpha's voice.

"Thanks to your big idiot we can't get the monster that's after Bella!" Jake shouted.

Rosalie looked like she was about to leap over the boundary and strangle Jake with her bare, manicured hands.

"Jake he was just trying to help!" I defended my brother.

He looked at me brown eyes full of hurt. "You're defending him now?" He sounded like he'd just been betrayed.

"He's like a brother to me Jake of course I am."

"You would." He turned from me.

"If you want to look this over we can look for her now. I'm good at tracking I can just find her tracks…or her hair."

"No. We're leaving." Sam said shifting.

Jake turned to us. "Next time you'd like to help don't bother." With that he changed into a russet wolf and ran into the bushes.

I felt like I had been slapped and I didn't understand why. Was it because he had just called us leeches? Or he was angry at me for defending my brother. What was his problem? I was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you going to go hunting with us?" Emmett asked a week or so after the accident.

"No. I'm going to help Alice baby-sit Bella. Besides, it's supposed to be an all boys trip." I said.

"Sarah, we don't call it babysitting. We're…having a sleep over." Alice said skipping into the room. "We're going to give Bella a mani-pedi."

"Um ew, no thank you. Feet are one thing I _will_ not touch."

Alice crossed her arms and glared at me before she decided that she should pout. "Please Sarah! Bella needs this!"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked looking clearly annoyed. "Bella does not _need_ anything. She's beautiful."

"No, but she _needs_ to have a day to herself with just her girlfriends and a mani-pedi."

"Charlie doesn't want you to take her to Seattle."

"I won't." Alice assured him.

Later we went to Bella's house. I followed Alice to the front door. She knocked and smiled wide when Charlie opened the door.

"Hi Charlie!" She exclaimed, walking into the mudroom. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Alice. What about yourself."

"I'm great thank you! We're here to pick Bella up for a sleep over later."

Charlie fidgeted and scratched the back of his head. I noticed the sign, something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Mr. Swan?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"She's not home right now Alice and uh…"

"Sarah."

"Right, Sarah…she's in LaPush hanging out with Jacob Black. She should be home any minute."

Alice tensed at my side but she quickly regained her human composure. "Okay Charlie. Do you mind if we wait here for her?"

"Of course not girls, make yourselves comfortable."

I sat next to Alice on one of the three chairs at the kitchen table and calmly made our elbows touch.

_I should have known! But why didn't I see it? Edward's going to be so mad when he finds out. That's the entire purpose of us being with her tonight! Stupid mutts, they're getting into trouble. I can't watch for everything and now the stupid wolves are getting in the way! I just hope she gets home soon before Edward gets back and is livid…_

I moved my elbow and Alice looked at me. She knew I had been listening in. I told her with my eyes that she was going to be fine.

We heard Bella's ancient truck before it was in the driveway and she her footsteps hurry up the steps. When she opened the door I could smell her scent and I had to subtly cover my nose.

"Bella you're here!" Alice exclaimed and hopped off the chair, wrapping Bella in a hug.

"Hi Alice, hi Sarah." Bella said putting her arms down at her side. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're coming to a sleepover." Alice said smiling. "So hop in the shower and Sarah and I will grab your clothes because you smell like a wet dog."

Bella's eyes widened. She knew we knew about her going to LaPush. "Sure just give me a few minutes."

I followed Alice to Bella's small bedroom upstairs. "She knows we know." I said taking a shirt and stuffing it into a backpack I found.

"Good. She knows it's our heads if she gets caught." Alice said going through her drawer and putting her delicates in a bag.

"I hope so." I said standing in front of her dresser.

"Jeans are the third drawer down." Alice said, knowing my question before I asked it.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and folded them, putting them in a bag.

"I have a weird feeling about tonight." Alice said sitting on Bella's bed.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I hope the boys are okay."

"Alice, I'm sure they're fine."

"I'll see if anything happens." She said. I heard the 'hopefully' she left off her sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward just has me watching so many things right now, it's hard. A lot of stuff is slipping through the cracks. There was a sale at Chanel yesterday and I _missed_ it! It's just hard."

"You don't have to do it you know." I told her.

"I don't do it because I have to; I do it because I want to. I don't want anything bad to happen to Bella. It'd just break Edward; I can't have him the way he was before Bella. You never saw what he was like before her…it was terrible."

"I can't picture him not with her." I admitted.

"It was hard."

_Maybe nobody could picture me without Jake_. I thought to myself.

Alice practically read my mind because she said, "I'm sure it was almost impossible to picture Jake without you. Honestly, I think you're better off without him. Imprinted or not."

I shrugged. It was debatable whether we were or not. Personally, I didn't think so. That could just be the imprint talking. Without him the empty space where he fit perfectly in my soul wasn't filled. I didn't sleep so I couldn't even dream that we could be together. I just felt numb pain constantly. "It depends on how you look at it. We only had one disagreement while we were actually together." I winced and remembered the time on the beach. I had walked home in the storm and almost died.

"Alice pursed her lips but stayed silent.

"He was so sweet and kind. Sometime things don't go as—"

"You ready to go?" Bella asked. She was wearing jeans, her hair down and her Forks High letterman jacket.

Alice and I rose at the same time. "Yep." Alice said. She stood next to Bella and inhaled. "You can barely smell the dog."

Bella's face turned red but she nodded. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! It's me. I'm updating but I really don't want to because I had maybe ONE review for the last chapter. I also haven't been working on this story because I have been barrel racing my horse for a buckle. All my riding has paid off because on the sixteenth (my birthday!) I ended up winning the buckle. But please review, I'm working hard to give you chapters that are the best quality I can give and nobody reviews. **

Alice had been incredibly set on playing Barbie with Bella serving as her life-sized doll. I didn't really interact with Bella all that much because I was totally engrossed in a book of unsolved mysteries. I hardly noticed when Bella went up to bed.

I did happen to notice when Rosalie said, "I'm going to talk to Bella."

I set the book down in my lap and widened my eyes. I knew that Rose didn't like Bella from touch. Well, it wasn't the fact that she didn't like Bella, she liked her just fine what Rose didn't like was the fact she was throwing away everything she had by asking to be a vampire.

I understood where Rose was coming from better than anybody else. If I had the choice I would stay human too. But unlike Rose, when I was human I had somebody that loved me for who I was, somebody who cared about me and wouldn't have done anything to harm me.

I set the book down and rose. "Alice, I'm going out."

Alice didn't look up from the computer. "Would you like me to come with you?"

I smiled. "No thank you. I'll be okay on my own."

"Alright."

I sprinted out the sliding glass door and into the woods, jumped the river and kept on running. I was searching for prey when I smelled it. It was another vampire. One I had never met before in my life.

I smelled the air and followed the trail. Taking off my shoes I carefully walked barefoot through the forest in hopes that who ever it was had ran barefoot. I walked for about two miles and realized that I had no such luck.

"Was it you?" An angry scratchy voice demanded.

I whirled, hissing. That's when I realized it was Paul, the werewolf. "What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Somebody crossed this boundary. It was one of your kind." He said the word kind as if it were poison.

I took a step back and shook my head. "No, I've been over here all night. I smelt it too. You guys aren't familiar with the scent either?"

"Paul," a painfully familiar voice said, "go back and continue with patrol. I'll take it from here."

Paul seemed reluctant to leave but he did what he was ordered.

Jake stood in the shadows of the trees, even with my vampire vision all I could see was his face. Beautifully in pain. "So, it isn't one of your friends?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Sarah, I uh…wanted to apologize about the way I acted the last time we talked alone. I was being a jerk and to be perfectly honest, every time I see your face the hole in my heart re-opens."

"Join the club." I said crossing my arms.

"Sarah," Jake stepped over the border, in his jean shorts and stood close to me. "Don't act like this."

My mouth hung open in utter disbelief. "You don't want _me_ to be like this! Jake, the last time we talked you hated me, told me that you were imprinted with me and my looks were what kept us together!"

Tears glinted in the corners of Jake' dark eyes. "Sarah, I was being a jerk then. I had no idea how to talk to you. I was still in shock. I am so sorry about that night like you wouldn't believe." I could hear how he was trying hard to keep himself together.

"Jacob, you hurt me bad. Maybe you think that because I'm a vampire I don't have feelings but you're wrong." I was trying so hard not to tearlessly sob.

"Sarah, don't think I don't love you. I still do I swear."

I was clenching my teeth now and breathing in through them. "Sometimes swearing isn't enough."

He took another step closer to me. "I love you so much."

"Jake, you said it yourself. I'm a leech and you're a wolf we're sworn enemies."

"I want to try and make it work." He was close to me now. So close, I could feel the heat coming off his skin.

He smelled bad but I didn't wrinkle my nose. I was too nice for that. "You _can't_." If I were human I would have had tears running down my face. But I wasn't. So, I just sounded sad.

"We can try." His voice was low, quiet.

I wanted to try so bad, I honestly did but I said, "No we—"

He leaned down and kissed me.

No longer was it my soft, pliable lips being lost in his. My lips were now molding his to mine. His mouth was on fire, hot and mine was cold. All of my instincts were telling me to run or to bite him but I shoved them deep down and moved closer to him.

When he put his arms around me he was shaking from being so close to me. But, he still drew me close to him.

When I put my palm on his bare chest I could feel his heard thudding madly inside. I knew if he did the same to me he wouldn't feel a thing.

Finally we broke apart, he was gasping for breath and I was standing as still as a statue.

He was looking at me, tears running down his face.

I brought my palm up to my cheek and I felt it, the wetness of tear. It wasn't my tear though, it was his.

"I…" I froze I didn't know what to think. "I can't do this." With that I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

I had to admit I was surprised when I came home to find all of the men there. Carlisle and Esme were curled up on the couch together watching _Bonanza _quietly. Emmett and Rosalie were probably upstairs doing stuff I didn't want to think about and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the stairs together.

When I stepped in through the door Jasper lifted his head, sniffed then snarled.

"Jazz, what has gotten into you?" Alice asked watching him as he stood up.

"That damned dog needs to leave her alone."

"I smelled it but I just thought it was—" Alice cut her sentence off so she wouldn't get in trouble and began to sing the alphabet in Korean.

"No, it was Sarah. I can tell by her emotions." Jasper was now standing in front of me and circling me slowly, watching me carefully, gauging my emotions.

I tensed, becoming agitated and wary. Then I thought of Jacob and his lips on mine and became heart broken and confused once again. "I was just talking to him…that's all."

Jasper stopped and sighed.

"Actually I was just out in the woods hunting and I was near the border. Jacob saw me and said he wanted to talk to me so, we talked."  
Jasper seemed less angry. He just shook his head in disgust. "Sarah, I understand it's hard for you but you have to try and stay away from him. You're making yourself suffer more than you need to."

"Jasper—"

"It's going to be difficult you understand—"

"Jasper!" I shouted finally, catching his attention. "I _love_ him. I know it's hard for you to understand but I do love him. And until…if somebody else comes along that's not going to change."

Jasper looked at me coolly. He didn't even like newborns but he knew where I was coming from. He had been in love with Maria before he met Alice. "Well, be careful."

* * *

One afternoon Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting on a rock in the sun. We were just enjoying the warm feeling on our hard skin watching each other shine like jewels when Alice sat up. "Oh no."

We all looked at her.

Edward stood up spitting and hissing curses under his breath. "Alice, when will she be back?"

"I don't know! I'll tell you when I can see her again though."

"What? What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"Bella's off running with the mutts again." Rosalie muttered. She didn't look up from playing with Emmett's hair.

"She and Jacob have been getting along since…" Edward trailed off. I knew from reading the steering wheel on his car that Bella had jumped off a cliff in La Push not too long before Jake told me we imprinted. "I just don't like her around those mutts. They are dangerous."

"They aren't any more dangerous that we are, Edward." Rosalie pointed out. Now she was leaning against Emmett's chest, golden eyes closed to the sun.

"Yeah, if anything we're more dangerous." Emmett said.

"Did you see what happened to Emily?" Edward snapped.

"That was before they had somebody to guide them." I said quietly. "No one has had an accident since. I was totally safe when…" I stopped. The pain was too much. Jasper told me part of getting over what happened was to not think about it as often. I exhaled. "Edward, she'll be fine. You can't keep her on a short leash forever."

Edward knew this. He just didn't want to admit it. He paused and looked at us, his gaze was full of uncertainty. Slowly he sat down. "I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to her. It'd be the death of me."

"Trust me, we know!" Rosalie snapped. "That stupid stunt you pulled in Italy was _not_ worth some petty human."

Lightning fast Edward had tackled Rosalie off of Emmett's lap and held her pinned to the rock by her throat. "She is _not_ just a human. I _love_ her Rose. What would you have done if you would have caused Emmett to kill himself."

Rose glared up at Edward viciously but she remained silent. It would break her too.

Alice stood up. "This has been a fun time, but I'm going to go organize some closets. Who wants to come?"

I rose too. "I will. I have nothing else to do." I hadn't realized how intense Alice's 'organizing' was. I was gawking with wide eyes as things flew out of the closets at lightning speed. It was my job to catch the discarded garments in a box as they sailed at me.

That's when we heard the door slam. Alice flitted out of the closet and cocked her head to the side. "We might want to make sure he doesn't kill Jacob. Let's go." She gripped my arm and we sprinted down the stairs.

"I swear to god, Bella, if he touches you again I'll snap his neck like a toothpick." Edward seethed.

Bella's eyes were wide and she was holding her right wrist in front of her like she was afraid to bump it.

"What happened to you Bella" Emmett asked.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." She muttered quietly, her face turning scarlet.

I held my breath. Her blood was tempting, but if I didn't smell it, it didn't affect me.

Em's laughter was so loud it rattled the widows.

"Why?" Esme asked walking into the room.

Carlisle was already inspecting the injury.

"He kissed me."

The blood froze cold in my veins (proverbially of course). It took me a second or two to process it. "He…"

Bella's look said she was horrified at what she had said while I was in the house. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

I shook my head. "It isn't your fault. It's his." I was mad now. I'd be damned if I was caught caring about Jake again. Ever…well, I could try couldn't I?

**Okay, so I have a game for you guys. When you review ask me any question and I'll pick the ones I like the best and give you an answer! It'll be fun try it! And I'll start thanking all of my reviewers before each chapter in return.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank VampireFairy13 for being a faithful reviewer. I am quite partial to Alice and Emmett myself (Obviously haha, they are mentioned a lot). Keep those questions coming!**

"Sarah, do you want to go over to Bella's with me? She can _not _be seen wearing that outfit on graduation day."

I looked up at her with wide eyes, my mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm still trying to untangle the ten-thousand feet of lights you gave me five minutes ago."

"You're a vampire now, Sarah, use that speed!" And with that Alice was out of the door and gone.

Honestly, I was. I wasn't going as fast as a vampire could because Alice told me that if I broke even _one_ bulb she'd send me to buy another zillion lights because one strand couldn't be different from another. I was still going considerably faster than a human could.

"Edward, you look dashing!" Esme cooed from the bottom of the stairs. "Let me take your picture."

Edward sighed. "Is it really necessary? I've graduated dozens of times."

"Yes but, not where you've met the girl of your dreams and fallen in love. You'll remember this graduation more than any of the others."

"I remember all of them."

"This one will be your favorite. Now stand still and smile."

Edward did while looking very uncomfortable. After the photo he practically sprinted to his car, as if to stay out of the camera's view.

I chuckled.

"YO!" Emmett's voice boomed over the massive speakers in the corner of the living room.

I dropped the lights and covered my ears, lips pulling back into a feral hiss. "Emmett! Turn that thing down!"

"Sorry, sheesh." He muttered turning some dials. He had just set up the DJ system and was jamming to some serious tunes.

I grabbed my un-tangled lights and headed for the door. It took me almost an hour to string them all up elegantly on both sides of the drive. By the time I was done Alice was back, changed and standing on a ladder hanging a disco ball.

"Graduation is over already?"

"Yep." She said hopping off the ladder. "I got my diploma and got the heck out of there. I have the best graduation party Forks has ever seen to decorate for. Carlisle, where are the snacks? You know the humans— especially the football players— eat like there's not going to be another day."

"The caterer just pulled in, Alice. Be calm."

"In other words, make your vampire but look like you're just a human on a sugar high." Rosalie's silky smooth voice said as she looked up from blowing up balloons.

Alice harrumphed. "When the party starts tonight and it looks _awesome_ I'm going to gloat— I know gloating is a sin Carlisle."

There was no doubt in my mind that this was indeed the _best_ party in Fork's history. I was actually having fun watching Emmett scare the humans and Alice flitting around, looking gorgeous under the lights in her shimmery tank top. I just stood silently and watched, and even danced with a fairly attractive human boy.

Bella showed up, her arm still in a brace and I thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head.

I walked over and gave her a smile, without showing my teeth. I saw how it made Emmett look scary and that was the last thing I wanted. "If you aren't careful your eyes may just pop right out and land on the snack table."

She laughed. "It's just so…"

"Rave-like?"

"I was going to say overboard."

"What are you talking about?" Alice demanded stomping off the dance floor. "There is _nothing_ overboard about throwing the best party this town has ever seen." Bella opened her mouth to object but Alice shushed her with a motion of her hand and in a daring tone said, "_Nothing_. Now, let's go dance."

That left me to stand next to Edward. I realized that I really didn't spend much time with him. It was mostly spent with Esme, Alice or Emmett. "How was graduation?"

He looked at me, his bronze eyes widened but they quickly went back to normal. "The same as all of the others…I suppose."

I looked down at the pulsing mass of bodies. I had never experienced graduation. I wouldn't know. Then, something else seized my attention. One of the boys were dancing around in the middle of the mob. He was very tall, I could see the way the blood pulsed in his neck. It would be so easy just to walk over there and drain him dry. He'd taste delicious.

I licked my lips and took a step forward. It was just one human. He wouldn't be missed would he? Maybe by his family but the rest of population wouldn't miss him.

A firm hand gripped my shoulder.

I snarled and glared at the source.

It was Edward. "Sarah, I'd think it best if you would go sit in the kitchen." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand.

That's when what I was thinking slapped me hard in the face. My eyes widened in horror. "Yes, I'll do that." I walked at a brisk pace into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light. I went into a corner, pressed my back against the cabinets and curled into a ball, tearlessly sobbing.

I didn't know how long I sat there, in the fetal position, bawling like a baby. But I went silent when heard Alice, Bella and smelled three werewolves enter the kitchen.

"You are _not_ fighting for me." Bella argued.

"Why not?" A familiar voice asked.

My heart sank.

"It's our battle, mutt. You stay out of this. I need to be able to see."

"You aren't strong enough to do it on your own." He countered Alice's attack smugly.

"You're not even trained. We'd do better without you."

I stood up, causing Embry and Quil to tense. "You both are right…you can't do it separate." I looked Jake square in the eye. "We have to work together."

Alice sighed. "I'll go get Jasper."

Jasper said it would work. The wolves were supposed to meet us in the clearing at three in the morning. I hoped I was ready. Emotionally ready to spend a lot of time with the wolf I once loved and physically ready to put my skills to the test.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry it's been a while. I had this entire chapter finished when my electric suddenly went out and none of this saved! I was extremely ticked off. Also, this chapter is short. I'm going to try and update more because I'm out of school. I won't be able to update the 20-25****th**** of June (next week) I'm taking my horse to a camp where we learn how to herd cattle and do other fun stuff! IT IS GOING TO BE AWSOME! Anyways, to Vampirefairy13: Actually, I started reading New Moon on accident. I went to Walmart to look for something to read and picked it up thinking it was good. I had not clue it was the second book of a series! So, naturally I had to read Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and then Twilight to come into a full circle haha. **

"You're not going." Jasper said for the millionth time. It was starting to make me mad.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He was a few inches taller than me and that was annoying when I had to glare up at somebody instead of down or across at them. Glaring at Alice always gave my self-esteem a boost. "Why not, Jasper?"

"You're a newborn!"

"I'm fine around people and my eyes aren't red anymore." I pointed out.

"You still will act like a newborn in battle. Trust me, I know. You know how I got these scars."

"Well, teach me to not act like a newborn when I fight."

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his honey-silver curls. "It isn't that simple you're going—"

"Jasper, we need all of the help we can get." Carlisle said approaching his son and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And if you still don't feel comfortable letting her fight we'll make her stay home."

I could tell Jasper still didn't like it but he said, "fine."

I smirked at him smugly.

"You really shouldn't smirk like that. You look like Rosalie."

"Well, then she should smirk like that all of the time." Rosalie said coming down the stairs, looking elegant even in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a blue tank top. "Because, I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"Damn right!" Emmett said smacking her butt as he jumped down the last few stairs.

"Let's go before they start ripping their clothes off." Jasper said heading for the door.

I followed, Emmett's laughter contagious as he followed me.

When we got to the clearing Emmett and Jasper immediately began sparring. I stood by with the others and watched.

I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to focus on it. The wolves had arrived. There a lot more than I could remember ever seeing before. I recognized maybe five of them. There were at least ten in this field.

Not even moments later Edward appeared, Bella on his back. He let her down and she went over to Jake in his wolf form, and laid with him.

I had to turn away. I couldn't be made at Jake, or Bella. I was a vampire and we couldn't be together. He was just confusing me with wanting to try to make it work then yelling that it won't work.

"Sam, are you ready?" Jasper asked the big black wolf.

"Yes, but we are going to stay in our wolf form. We feel more safe that way." Edward said for Sam.

Jasper nodded. "Very well, then."

I watched them fight with interest. Jasper more or less dominated everybody with the exception of Edward and Alice. Alice stood perfectly still as Jasper dove for her. In an instant she took on step to the left, right, forward or backwards. Seeming to slip from Jasper's grasp. Before Jasper knew it she was on his back, her lips on his neck.

"Sarah, can you come out here please?" Jasper asked after sparring with Rosalie, who didn't look too happy about loosing.

I walked toward the center of the clearing.

"As you know Sarah is the newest member of our family. She doesn't know anything about fighting. Watch what she does because this will be what happens when a newborn comes at you." He turned to me, crouching and told me to come at him.

I sprinted forward, arms out stretched reaching for his throat. I sprang into the air, I was going to succeed! He was just standing there! Before I knew what was happening his hands grabbed my throat and slammed me to the ground. The impact didn't hurt, it was just startlingly loud. He roughly hauled me so I was kneeling in front of him, his hands yanking my chin to the sky.

"That was a typical newborn move. Don't _ever_ let a newborn get behind you, you will die."

That was reassuring.

"Now Sarah, feint, jump, flip or throw punches and try to get my neck like I had yours. In this scenario I'm going to be the newborn."

Jasper came running at me, teeth bared, a terrifying growl emanating from his throat. His clawed hands reached for me. I smashed his arm to the side and ducked under his arm. I stepped around him, but soon he was facing me again. I stepped my leg around him and karate chopped at his neck, tripping him over my leg, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Quickly I knelt and grabbed his hair and exposed his throat. "How was that?"

"That was fairly good. You need some work though."

I stifled an eye roll and went to stand by Emmett. "You're pretty fast." He said to me. "You might be faster than Edward."

I watched as Edward and Jasper's forms blurred as they sparred in the clearing. Before my eyes could focus Edward had Jasper by the throat. "Nah, he's definitely way faster than me."

Emmett seemed to consider this before nodding. Then he called out to Jasper who was observing the group. "Hey Jasper, I bet I can take down ten newborns before you!"

"You're on."

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's just a filler. The next one will be preparations for the battle and then after that the battle itself. Then probably the epilogue. Questions? Ask away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I apologize for being lazy. I've been home, outside, with my horses or shooting all summer long and I just haven't felt like sitting still! To Vampirefairy 13: My first idea for a story was about three witch sisters who got kicked out of their aunt's house and get sent to a camp, where they meet a vampire who can't talk because of being bitten in her voice box by her creator. They go to an abandoned school where witches, werewolves and vampires went into hiding. The mute vampire reveals she's the vampire princess and the king and his warriors invaded. I realized the story wasn't that great so, I deleted it…well, I quit writing. **

"We need a plan." Jasper said one night at the kitchen table, despite the fact that we don't eat.

"We just go in and kick ass. Do we need a better plan than that?" Emmett asked, lounging back in his seat.

"We need a plan to get Bella safely to the campsite."

"No we don't. I'm going to take her." Edward said. It was the rare occasion when he actually was home and not with Bella. He hardly let her leave his sight now.

Jasper shook his head as I said "That's so obvious. We need somebody that isn't really with her to take her. Then, Edward can meet up later. Why not have Jasper do it." He hardly is ever around Bella.

"No!" Everybody objected at the same time.

"Rosalie?"

"Please," she snorted, "I can't stand her."

"Carlisle, what are you thinking?" Alice snapped as she crossed her arms and glared at her father.

"One of the wolves should take her and Edward can meet up later."

"No." Edward objected.

"Edward, if you take her the entire army will be at the campsite and not with us." Jasper pointed out.

"Fine, but when it happens I'm meeting up with them after."

"Let them make a false trail, then you join them to defend her if she needs it."

"Aw, my husband is a genius." Alice said kissing Jasper on the forehead.

I could tell Edward didn't like the thought of Bella going anywhere with a wolf by the way he crossed his arms and fidgeted.

Esme laid a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder, "Edward, honey, it'll be okay. We'll make sure Bella stays safe."

"I know, mom."

* * *

Alice was fine one moment, feather dusting and dancing to the radio and the next she was furious. "Damn him! He can't do this to me! I swear to god if he pulls through with this I'm going to personally tear him to shreds! God, is too much." She put her slender fingers to her temple and continued to mutter.

I looked up from the newspaper, the killings were still going on. "What?"

Alice knew that there was nobody else in the house but she still checked over her shoulder anyway. "They want to _elope_." She shuddered as she said the 'elope' like it was a dirty word.

"Edward and Bella?"

"Shhh!" She hissed. "Yes but keep this subject on the down low. The others don't know."

"Okay."

She looked at me. "That's _it_? Just 'okay'?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm going to stop it."

It was the night before we were headed to the clearing and Edward and Bella were stopping by shortly before he had to give her to Jake. They'd be pulling up any moment.

Alice stashed the feather duster and booked it to the garage.

I chuckled and went back to the paper.

I heard Edward come in. "Hi, Edward." I said folding the paper, smoothing edges on the coffee table.

"Hello, Sarah."

I heard Alice in the garage and almost laughed out loud. In a pouting voice she had asked Bella if she loved her.

"Alice, of course I do." Bella replied.

"Then why did I have a vision of you two eloping?"

I could picture Bella's face turning scarlet as she scrambled for an excuse.

Finally, after some silence Bella sighed. "Alice, do you want to be my wedding planner?"

"Yes!" Alice shrieked. "Yes, yes, yes, oh yes! Thank you Bella!"

"Guys, it's time to go." Carlisle was in his hiking gear, as were the others, packs strapped to their backs.

I placed my pack on my back, it was probably weighed fifty pounds but it was lighter than a feather. Of course, the packs were just for show incase we happened to come across some humans on the way.

A horn beeped outside. It was the rabbit…and Jacob.

I turned and headed out the door before my heart hurt more.

Later, that night all of us just sat in the clearing waiting. Edward had left at sunset and there was no moon out, the clouds had made sure of that.

"It's going to start snowing." Alice said, breaking the silence.

Emmett and I looked up at the sky and when we didn't see any of the white stuff falling from the dark clouds we just shrugged at each other.

Then, I felt something wet on my face, not cold. Just wet. I glanced up again. It was snowing. It was snowing in _June_!

"Sarah, are you nervous?" Emmett asked me.

"No." It was true. I wasn't. I was just ready. I wanted to get the woman who ruined my life for good and kill her myself. I was becoming blood thirsty—no pun intended—and prepared for battle.

Just as the sun was breaking and blinding us on the shiny white blanket of fresh snow, the wolves arrived.

By the looks Alice was giving them she wasn't happy she couldn't see anymore.

Not long after Rosalie said, "There." And she pointed to the northwest corner of the field. Sure enough dozens of new vampires were emerging from the trees.

I curled my fingers into claws, this was it.


	12. Chapter 12

Things started happening so fast. The newborns lunged at us with their teeth bared, I smelled the blood on their clothes. They had just fed. A dark haired vampire who looked even younger than me swiped for me.

I ducked under her clawed fingers and spun so she wouldn't get behind me.

She snarled ferociously and charged at me again.

I grabbed her arm and yanked with all of my strength, it came off in my hand. I cringed but I didn't have time to be completely disgusted, she was furious. When she charged at me again I whipped around, grabbed under her chin, bit into the flesh on the back of her neck and yanked up. She was done.

"Number nine!" Emmett called.

"Eleven!" Jasper yelled.

They were counting? At a time like this? They were weird. I turned and ducked as two wolves tossed a leg over my head.

I looked around the field there were only seven newborns left. I grabbed the nearest one and yanked their head off quickly. I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I smiled, I wasn't going to get hurt.

I turned around to look for another one when I saw a newborn going for a small grey wolf. Jake intercepted it. The newborn threw him across the field and smashed into trees, knocking them down. He let out the cry only an injured animal could make.

"No!" I yelled. "No! Sam, save him! Help him!" I yelled. Three vampires were going towards him.

His pack brothers intercepted the vampires.

I felt like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs. Jake was injured. Bad. He wasn't moving, I didn't even think he was conscious. If he died…I didn't know what I would do.

I sunk to my knees. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was he so brave?

I felt strong hands at my throat, the scent of an unfamiliar vampire filled my nose. "Go ahead." I said, looking at the ground. I didn't have the will to live. I knew I wasn't imprinted with Jacob anymore but I still loved him and if he wasn't alive I felt like I had no reason to live. "Kill me." I said.

The hands just stayed at my throat. "I can't kill an angel."

I looked up. He was the most beautiful kid I had seen. He was maybe nineteen with messy light red hair, it was almost strawberry blonde. His deep red eyes stood out on his pale skin and his light hair. "What?" I asked startled.

He let go of my neck and held a hand down to me. He pulled me up. "I said I couldn't kill an angel. You're beautiful."

"They're going to kill you." I warned. I wanted to protect him.

He looked down at his sneakers. "I know and I just met you."

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Cale."

I looked around us. The Chaos had receded and the remains of vampires were being burned, giving off a thick purplish-grey smoke that I was choking on. "Come with me." I ordered grabbing his hand and towing him towards the family who was standing next to the flames, watching them with intensity.

Jasper looked at us approaching and snarled advancing toward Cale.

"Jasper," Alice pulled him to a stop and shook her head. "We looked like that once. We can't kill him." She looked at me next. "Sarah, the Volturi will be here very soon. You need to get him out of here."

I opened my mouth, at loss for words.

"Teach him how to hunt animals." Carlisle said coming up and resting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll keep in touch." He promised.

I hugged him and all of the others. I promised Emmett we'd chat on webcams all of the time and I told Alice she could go shopping with me. Then, I grabbed Cale's hand and we ran off.

* * *

Our flight landed in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. We decided to get a pent house in one of the skyscrapers, and hunt up to the north of the city. Things were amazing. I was with a man I loved and he was good to me. The pain of Jacob was still there, but it was healing.

Sometimes I wondered how he was doing. But I didn't ask any of my family. I figured we could stop by to visit sometime and I'd know.


	13. Chapter 13 The final Chapter

**This is the last chapter :( but it was good while it lasted. I don't think there's going to be a sequel. But thank you all for reading. And if your new to the story go ahead and review anyway. **

Cale's hands wrapped around my waist as he pressed my back to his chest. "How was work?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled up at him. I had gotten a job as a bartender in a club. Apparently I looked twenty-one. It wasn't the best job because all of the men would hit on me but I'd bring home serious tip money. "It was pretty good. I made seven hundred dollars in tip money. They like me for some reason."

"Babe, you're hot." Cale said kissing me on the mouth.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I reached up and fluffed his light red hair. "Is that why I'm an angel?"

"No, you're an angel because you saved me." He scooped me up and carried me to the living room.

I giggled and kicked my legs. "Cale, stop it!"

He dumped me on the couch. "How are things going with the family?" Cale considered the Cullens his family too. When we moved to Pittsburgh I asked him if he had wanted to find his family and let them know he was alive. He said it was better they thought he was dead because it would be weird for his family to be seventy in a decade or two and still have a nineteen year old son.

"They're good. Nessie is doing good, her growing has slowed."

One day Alice and Jasper had knocked on the door asking for our help. I didn't hesitate. We went to stand up to the Volturi. We expected a huge battle, but it didn't get violent. Edward and Bella had a daughter, who was half human, half vampire and Volturi mistook her for a infant vampire.

Her power was the reverse of mine. She could put images in people's heads instead of picking them up from them, or their objects.

"That's good."

Cale and I tended to spend a lot of time inside. Because it was usually sunny out we just hung out in the house watching movies, making love and talking to the Cullens.  
At night we'd sneak out of the city to hunt. He was still not sure if he could handle being around humans for long periods of time. I was proud of him. He hadn't killed a human since we arrived.

We played cards too. All of the time. We filled empty hours with rummy, quarters, spoons, uno and blackjack.

"Hey babe," I called to Cale who was in the kitchen again, "are you getting cards?"

He appeared in the doorway. "Yeah, do you want to play?"

"Do you want to cuddle up and watch a movie instead?"

"Whatever makes you happy." He set the cards on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, pulling me so I was leaning against the armrest and my legs went over his lap. He put his arm around me. "Netflix?"

I nodded.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch _Eight Seconds_?"

"Sure."

The movie was about a cowboy who married a cowgirl and became a world champion bull rider, then died after breaking his ribs in the rodeo and one of the ribs pierced his heart. It was based off a true story.

At one point in the movie I asked, "did you know I had horses once?"

Cale looked at me, his golden eyes wide. "No, I didn't."

"I used to barrel race and ride all of the time. Then…Victoria bit me."

"We don't have to worry about her anymore, babe. It's just you and me and if I have my way we'll be together forever."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, forever."

**THE END!**


End file.
